Songs Cant Be Shattered
by EclipseKlutz
Summary: Leena's attempt to escape her feelings for a certain cocky warrior lead to disaster. BL, oneshot, cliched and quite pathetic. [new summary: 2007]


Title: Songs Can't Be Shattered  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Zoids, never will, duh.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: EclipseKlutz  
  
  
  
  
  
Here's how I ended up writing this, but feel free to skip it. It just says that, well; figure out what it says your self…  
  
  
  
This all started with a game of Tic-tac-toe with my friend, Samantha (Sami)…  
  
1  
  
2 Sami: If I win this game, you have to write a musical, using the rules I give you, and post it.  
  
3 EclipseKlutz: Like your ever going to win! See, I almost have three in a row! (takes off fashionable glasses and wipes them off)  
  
Sami: Wow, you really do have bad eyes. (Puts an O in the right corner) Tic-tac-toe!  
  
EclipseKlutz: Noooo! I can't loose! (puts glasses back on) Ugh! I did loose!  
  
Sami: Haha! You have to write the musical!  
  
EclipseKlutz: Okay, how are you going to ruin my reputation this time?  
  
Sami: ME, ruin YOUR reputation? You are the one who does that by tripping over your own feet!  
  
EclipseKlutz: Save your comments for later, what are the rules, and were do I post it?  
  
Sami: The rules are that it HAS to be long and good. It HAS to be a love fic about Bit and Leena, and you HAVE to post it on Fanfic (Evil grin), AND it has to have made up songs along with real ones! Hehehe!  
  
EclipseKlutz: Why me?  
  
Key:  
  
~word~ = song  
  
word = thoughts  
  
"word" = speech  
  
word = text  
  
Title: Songs Can't Be Shattered  
  
  
  
I don't belong here, the Blintz team needs good warriors, not ammo wasters Leena thought as she through a few of her possessions into a purple and white backpack.  
  
Making sure that she had brought all the necessary items (food, cloths, a notebook, money, a picture of Bit), Leena sighed. Was that really why she was leaving? She wasn't sure.  
  
She tore a page from the pink spiral notebook and wrote in blue ink:  
  
Everyone:  
  
You don't need me here. I waste your money by using too much ammo. I might be back, but only when I ready.  
  
You're friend,  
  
Leena  
  
  
  
She tossed it on the kitchen counter and walked to the hanger. She passed Liger Zero and stared at it.  
  
"If Bit can really understand you, tell him… tell him… oh forget it." Leena said than ran to her Gunsniper and left.  
  
~ Life just isn't the same  
  
Without you  
  
My heart is tame  
  
Only to you  
  
It was meant to be  
  
And I can see  
  
That we belong together  
  
That we could last forever  
  
Only if we tried  
  
I've been a willing slave  
  
To you  
  
Asking for love  
  
The magic dove  
  
Let my wish come true  
  
4 Songs can't be shattered~  
  
A mile down the road, she looked back at the place were the base should be, it shined a little in the early light. She thought of how much she already missed everyone; especially Bit, and she began to cry.  
  
~Of all the things that I believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears fall behind my eyes but I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you'll chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place were I am blinded by the light but it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's your and I want what's mine  
  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lye awake  
  
You're my shooting star~  
  
Leena forced herself to look away. "Oh, Bit. If only you knew how much I love you." She whispered.  
  
~ I don't know whose side I'm taking  
  
But I'm not taking things to well  
  
I can see inside your aching  
  
But is it still to early for me to tell?  
  
I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
  
You're heart is in your throat  
  
And I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you  
  
'Cause I still love like I did before  
  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
  
If only you knew  
  
I try let it go but I don't know if I can take it  
  
'Cause the way you looked at me made me see that I can't really fake it  
  
I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
  
Your heart in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you  
  
'Cause I still love you like I did before  
  
I know for sure that you still the same way I do  
  
If only you knew  
  
I know I know I love you but I can't interfere  
  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
  
I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
  
You're heart is in your throat  
  
And I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you  
  
Oh, I'm still not over you  
  
'Cause I still love like I did before  
  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
  
'Cause I will never walk away  
  
I'll find a way  
  
No one could ever love you like I do  
  
If only you knew  
  
Oh, If only you knew~  
  
She traveled for another three miles, but couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't help but let the tears stream down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Toros base…  
  
"She can't be gone!" Bit shouted in protest to the letter Dr. Toros had just read aloud.  
  
"She is, it says it in the note." Brad pointed out.  
  
"She'll come back." Jamie assured Bit. He caught Brad's eye and realized that they were thinking the same thing.  
  
Bit ran to his room, he couldn't let anyone see the tears that fell out of his eyes. Leena was gone, and he had never told her how he felt.  
  
"How could I ever have been so blind?" he asked himself, hitting his head against the wall.  
  
~She's my yellow brick road  
  
Leading me on and letting me go as far as she let's me go  
  
Going down to nowhere  
  
She was everything  
  
Everything to me  
  
Anything I need  
  
And I never did tell her  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to at night  
  
I should've known she was leaving  
  
I wish she were still here next to me  
  
Why won't she change her mind?  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to at night  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
And all I know is  
  
You give me something to dream to when I'm alone and blue  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to at night~  
  
Bit walked down to the hanger, he needed to talk to someone, and Liger was his best bet right now.  
  
When he walked into the hanger, Liger looked at him, and seemed to be laughing.  
  
"What is it Liger? I have had a bad enough day already." Bit said.  
  
Liger mellowed a little, and roared.  
  
"What do you mean? Who told you to tell me something?" Bit demanded  
  
Liger roared.  
  
"Leena? But she didn't tell you what to tell me?" Bit said.  
  
~ Life just isn't the same  
  
Without you  
  
My heart is tame  
  
Only to you  
  
It was meant to be  
  
And I can see  
  
That we belong together  
  
That we could last forever  
  
Only if we tried  
  
I've been a willing slave  
  
To you  
  
Asking for love  
  
The magic dove  
  
Let my wish come true  
  
5 Songs can't be shattered~  
  
He hopped in his Liger. "I have to find her."  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
Dr. Toros had just left the room, he had to think things over, Bit had ran to his room, which left Brad and Jamie in the kitchen.  
  
"Poor Bit." Jamie said sadly.  
  
"Yeah. At least my girl friend doesn't just suddenly leave because she thinks she uses to much ammo." Brad replied.  
  
"Got a problem with that?" Asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Naomi." Brad said, a little surprised.  
  
"Hey boys. Do you know were Bit is? His Liger isn't in the hanger, and I just want to make sure he's not chasing a certain someone." Naomi stated.  
  
"Well, he probably is…" Jamie began, stopping himself in mid-sentence, "Oh no."  
  
  
  
Five minutes later…  
  
Leena kept moving. If she looked back, she might give in to her consciousness.  
  
"Oh, Bit." She whispered, taking a picture of him out of her bag, though she didn't need to. He was everywhere; he just stuck in her mind.  
  
She began to cry again, tears dropped on the photo.  
  
~Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep you're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
6 And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now  
  
The water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
7 And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
And when I touch you're hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
8 And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me? ~  
  
"Bit. Why does everything have to be so hard? Why am I leaving?" Leena asked herself.  
  
~ Life just isn't the same  
  
Without you  
  
My heart is tame  
  
Only to you  
  
It was meant to be  
  
And I can see  
  
That we belong together  
  
That we could last forever  
  
Only if we tried  
  
I've been a willing slave  
  
To you  
  
Asking for love  
  
The magic dove  
  
Let my wish come true  
  
Songs can't be shattered~  
  
Leena sadly shook the images from her mind.  
  
"No going back." She whispered and she piloted her Gun Sniper along.  
  
She traveled for another hour until all went dark.  
  
"A storm? It was sunny a minute ago." Leena mumbled, deciding to rest in the nearest town.  
  
Leena went in search for a nearby town, village, city, or anywhere that she could rest.  
  
Thunder shook the road; a flash of lighting closely followed it.  
  
Leena ran through the storm. " This is just great, riding in a metal robot in the middle of a thunderstorm." She muttered to practically no one.  
  
She went on for another few miles, and to her great relief, the storm was leaving, it let one more lightening bolt light up the sky, then it disappeared.  
  
Only one problem, that last piece of electricity hit the Gun Sniper's cockpit.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Leena screamed as the cockpit heated up. Wires broke, the system froze, and the seat caught fire.  
  
Leena made her best move to jump out of the Gun Sniper, but in her panic she tripped over the side and fell head first to the concrete road below.  
  
She grabbed one of the Zoids claws. Unfortunately the shock had spread throughout the Gun Sniper and electrocuted her, which (once again) sent her falling toward the Earth.  
  
She landed on her left leg and right arm.  
  
"Ouch. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!" She cried, and her head dropped onto the pavement.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later:  
  
Bit had been traveling for hours, but he kept searching.  
  
Finally he saw a small figure far ahead that looked like a Gun Sniper.  
  
"Leena!" he yelled happily, glad to see that she got through the horrible storm that had just taken place.  
  
Bit tried to get her on the radio link, but what he saw scared him.  
  
Sparks flying, fire, and then static on the video monitor.  
  
"Leena!" He shouted, this time not happily.  
  
He and Liger approached carefully. In the center of the road was Leena. Bit couldn't tell if she was dead or just unconscious, after all, he could only see her back.  
  
"Leena." Bit whispered as he jumped off Liger and landed at Leena's side.  
  
He turned her over. Her beautiful face was covered in scrapes, Her right palm was bleeding, and her left leg was sprained, if not broken.  
  
He tore off the sleeve of his red jacket and wrapped it around her red palm. He lifted her off the ground and carried her over to his ultimate X.  
  
"Bend down Liger." Bit commanded.  
  
Liger did as it was told. Bit climbed easily into it, and piloted it back to the Toros base.  
  
~ I cannot help it  
  
I couldn't stop it if I tried  
  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love  
  
So I won't complain  
  
'Cause when there's you I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you  
  
I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
Turn out the lights now  
  
To see is to believe  
  
I just want you near me  
  
I just want you here with me  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
  
It's the least that I could do  
  
"Cause when there's you I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you  
  
I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
  
To be loved  
  
I can't explain it  
  
I know it's tough to be loved  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
'Cause when there's you I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you  
  
I'm alone  
  
And 'Cause when there's you I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you  
  
I'm alone  
  
And 'Cause when there's you I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you  
  
I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love  
  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
  
Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me~  
  
  
  
  
  
Five hours later…  
  
Voices, something wet and cold on her forehead.  
  
Where was she?  
  
Leena opened her eyes, her vision was blurry but she could just make out the outlines of six people.  
  
Her eyes focused, and she realized that she was home, at the Toros base.  
  
The rest of the Blintz team and the Fugal team stood around her bed.  
  
"Guys?" she asked weakly.  
  
"She's awake!" came the joyful cries of her father, he bent down to hug her but she pushed him away with her good hand.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her temples to get rid of her throbbing headache.  
  
"Bit found you in the middle of the street." Leon answered simply.  
  
"Thanks Bit." She said then fought herself over whether she should say it or not. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you."  
  
"What?" Bit asked gently.  
  
"I… I… I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too." Bit replied.  
  
And they kissed, there and then. The fact that everyone was watching didn't seem to bother them one bit.  
  
~ Life just isn't the same  
  
Without you  
  
My heart is tame  
  
Only to you  
  
It was meant to be  
  
And I can see  
  
That we belong together  
  
That we could last forever  
  
Only if we tried  
  
I've been a willing slave  
  
To you  
  
Asking for love  
  
The magic dove  
  
Let my wish come true  
  
Songs can't be shattered  
  
And love can't be broken  
  
One everlasting heart  
  
Just took part  
  
In me  
  
Let it be  
  
It has drawn us together  
  
Just how we belong  
  
An everlasting song  
  
Glass has been pierced  
  
Brought us together  
  
We can last forever  
  
Love lasts for eternity  
  
Ocean and me  
  
Songs can't be shattered~  
  
  
  
Sami: (Sob) That was beautiful!  
  
EclipseKlutz: Wasn't it?  
  
Sami: It's great, Bit rescues Leena and they kiss in front of everyone, with the complete song playing.  
  
EclipseKlutz: I was going to kill her, but the thought of you strangling me came to mind.  
  
Sami: What did you say?!  
  
EclipseKlutz: nothing!!!!  
  
Sami: Were did you get those songs?  
  
EclipseKlutz: (laughing) most are Michelle Branch with some of the lyrics mixed up, except for Songs can't be shattered, that's mine.  
  
Sami: You weren't supposed to have made-up songs! I could've busted you big time! Humph!  
  
EclipseKlutz: hehehe! Please review!  
  
  
  
Please Review!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
